The effects of age and excess weight gain on the body are well known. Gravity, sunlight, and other factors cause the skin to sag and the muscles to weaken as the body ages. The accumulation of fat cells in adipose tissue can result in unsightly bumps. These effects can be countered in part by massage, which causes a rearrangement of fatty deposits through external stimulation, and exercise, which keeps the skin firm and tight and the underlying muscles strong. Massage and exercise not only lead to a much-desired youthful appearance, but also improve the general health and physical wellbeing. The benefits of massage and exercise are widely appreciated.
Muscles are commonly exercised by physical exertion. This has many well-known mental and physical benefits. For example, the release of endorphins associated with exercise and exertion is known to have a positive effect on the brain. However, physical exertion is not always a possible, convenient, or safe means of exercising the muscles. For instance, physical activity associated with exercise can lead to stress on the joints and bones. This is especially problematic for the overweight, whose bones are subjected to greater stresses. The increased heart rate that accompanies physical exertion can be unhealthy for those with heart conditions or other impairments. Targeting and strengthening specific muscle groups that are not directly implicated in the movement of the limbs can also be difficult.
Muscles can also be exercised by electrical current stimulation, in much the same way the brain sends electrical stimuli to cause contraction of muscle cells. Electrical stimulation has the benefit of exercising muscles without requiring physical exertion, has found application in particular in passive exercising and in the re-education of atrophied muscle tissue. Electrical stimulation allows specific muscle groups to be targeted and exercised, and can be a safer alternative for those with medical conditions that do not allow for vigorous physical exertion. Electrical current can also improve local skin circulation and assist with local lymphatic drainage.
One method of stimulating muscles with electrical current has been the application of patches containing electrodes to the skin. Because patches are affixed to the skin and are generally only a few square inches or less in area, they suffer from the disadvantage that only a localized surface area of the skin can be stimulated at any given time. Patches may also cause skin irritation as discussed in more detail below.
Another way to firm the skin and muscles is through massage. Massage can stimulate muscle cells and redistribute the adipose tissue cells underlying the skin's surface. Rollers provide an ideal method of massage that can cover large surface areas with ease. Light pressure skin massage using rollers can also assist in the breakdown of skin surface irregularities. Massage with rollers thereby leads to smoother and more youthful-looking skin.
To date, massage and electrical stimulation have been viewed as separate activities requiring separate periods of treatment and separate specialized equipment. This leads to greater expense and inconvenience for those wishing to enjoy the benefits of both electrical stimulation and massage. Electrical stimulation of multiple muscle groups by patches leads to the greater inconvenience of having to continually place and remove patches.
There is therefore a need for a single device that combines the therapeutic effects of electric stimulation and roller massage.